Matan'jar
Located on the Matani Peninsula in the north-eastern Sunlands, 'Matan'jar '[pronounced MAH-tan-dzjar] is one of the major countries in Nova Core. The kingdom is known for the unforgiving climate of the inland Iramath Desert, but also for the magnificent port cities that dot its coast like shimmering jewels. Together with far-eastern Avistan, Matan'jar is among the warmest, most arid regions in Nova Core. Inhabitants of Matan'jar are called ''Matani''. Description General information The inland of Matan'jar consists of the unforgiving Iramath Desert, an endless desolation of sand dunes and rocks were very few lifeforms have managed to survive. The real heartland of Matan'jar is found along its coastline, where the great port cities of the kingdom stand like proud jewels. These cities include Serkyne, Marebassa, Vitegona, Alcagere, Telfamo, Civiamenza and metropolitan Tarkonos, and together form the economic beating heart of the kingdom. Since the climate of Matan'jar is quite hot, especially in comparison the the rest of Nova Core, the inhabitants of the country have taken to wearing thin or transparent clothing and leaving certain body parts exposed that coreshti from the Heartlands may find inappropriate. Matan'jar is bordered by Numerica to the north through the Camarissian Mountains and by Brostilon to the east beyond the river Lissala. The fertile border region of Belithia between the Lissala and the Virme has been contested with Brostilon for hundreds of years, being a continuous site of bloodshed and battle. The capital city of Matan'jar is Mevani, a middle-large settlement in the foothills of the Camarissian Mountains in the northern part of the country. Matan'jar is currently ruled by king Zoss Chain Titra, who resides in Mevani but has an isolated fortress in the desert called Solitude. The royal family of Matan'jar has relatively few central power, since the coast cities are principally ruled by rich merchants and corrupt politicians only working to further their own goals. The Matani in general are very much a capitalistic people, always focussing on earning money and willing to sacrifice much to get a better trade. However, thanks to the efforts of the elite law enforcers of the fearsome Shiravine, Matan'jar is not a total anarchy. Together with western Qandar on the Nydulean Peninsula, Matan'jar is one of two peninsulas bordering the Inner Sea, a body of water with a central position in Nova Core. History This prosperous kingdom has been inhabited by the coreshti for thousands of years, having been first visited in the long-gone days of the Sechoyin Empire by brave explorers willing to challenge the harsh climate of the peninsula. The ancient Aen Selhaine, the predecessors of the current cennyd, had never colonized the area due to the inhospitable climate, but the first human explorers did find some mysterious ruins, long since consumed by the desert. The Matani Peninsula was the first region of southern Nova Core explored by the coreshti during the Sword Era, who observed the desert environment of Matan'jar from the decks of their ships and began to call all the lands beyond the Val Traerne the Sunlands. During the glory days of the Korbathean Confedaracy, which united the coreshti after beating the cennyd at the end of the Sword Era, Matan'jar was more intensively explored by the humans. An expedition led by the famous Prementine Novos explored the deepest reaches of the peninsula, establishing settlements like the fortress of Solitude and the current Matani capital of Mevani, which have endured to this day. Much later, Matan'jar became a monarchy in its current form. Even though the country is led by a monarch, the central government is relatively weak, with the political system allowing for local nobles to exercise quite a lot of power over the Matani populations. Efforts to unite the country by providing a more centralized government have so far been largely unsuccessful. Solitude (Bloodstone oasis by noahbradley).jpg Iramath Desert (pinterest).jpg Zoss Chain Titra (Doran Martell by qissus on DeviantArt).jpg Mevani (pinterest).jpg Tarkonos (Hansel and Gretel 2 City Concept by daRo).jpg Shiravine(pinterest).jpg Khabil Marich Jassewan (Alean by Toru-meow on DeviantArt).jpg Marebassa (twitter).jpg Category:States Category:States in Nova Core Category:Kingdoms Category:Nova Core Category:Matan'jar Category:Sunlands Category:States in the Sunlands